


Centuries

by eb18490



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt:“It’s our mutual friend’s wedding and they keep shoving us into each other because we’re the only ones at the ceremony who are single” AU.





	Centuries

“Hey, Octavia! Get over here!” Clarke yelled, surrounded by a crowd of people admiring her wedding dress.

“Yeah?” Octavia was the maid of honor, and she was worried that something had gone wrong with Clarke’s dress.

“I want you to meet Lincoln. He’s been my best friend for forever. I also use a lot of his work for my consultations.” Clarke was an art consultant, and knew a lot of artists, many of which were here today. "He’s also single!” Clarke said the last part with a slight whisper, making Octavia blush.

“Octavia, this is Lincoln. Lincoln, this is my sister-in-law.”

“Hi,” he said.

“Hey.” She offered a little wave.

“Well, I’ll leave you two, I gotta get something to eat.” Clarke said, leaving them to chat.

“So, how are you liking the wedding?” Octavia asked Lincoln.

“It’s really nice. I love the decorations. And the venue is perfect.”

She took the compliment personally, since she was the one who had suggested the venue. It wasn’t too modern, a classic hotel with a gigantic garden out back.

“Yeah. I think Clarke did a great job with the food, too.” Octavia laughed, seeing all the guests start to flock inside for the dinner reception.

“I’ve gotta go,” She told him. “I have to make a speech.”

“See you later, Octavia.” He smiled, watching her run indoors, careful not to trip over the long dress or the heels.

Once inside, Octavia went to table 1, specifically reserved for family and the closest friends of the bride and groom. Octavia felt awkward, being the only relative of Bellamy’s. She took a seat next to Abby, Clarke’s mother. There weren’t a lot of other people at the table, just her mother’s husband, Kane, Clarke’s best friend Wells and his father, and… 

Lincoln.

“I was not expecting you here,” She joked, whispering to him, sitting on her right.

“I wasn’t expecting to be sitting here,” Lincoln told her.

Throughout the night, Octavia made a speech, went to dance with her brother, and talked to the rest of the bridal party, who were mostly all spread out. Bellamy, the groom, came over to the table during some of the dances.

“O, you should dance with Lincoln.”

“Um…”

“Come on, it’ll be my wedding present. Besides, you two are the only single people here.”

“I got you a present. You know, that new towel set?”

"Come on, O." Bellamy argued.

“Maybe we should just go dance,” Lincoln suggested.

“Okay.” She reluctantly went up, and just her luck, a slow song came on.

“You two should date,” Murphy danced up to them with a sly smile, his girlfriend Emori in his arms.

Octavia glared at him, Emori laughing gently.

When the song ended, the pair went back to their table.

“Are you two dating? You make the cutest couple.” Abby told her, smiling.

“No, actually, we’re not dating.” Lincoln told her. “But thank you all the same.”

Towards the end of the wedding, Octavia and Lincoln finished their conversation while getting their coats.

“Here.” He handed her his table card, with a phone number scribbled on it. “That way, no one will bother you any more about not dating me.”

“Thanks.” She smiled at him, putting it into her small purse.

He walked her to her car, and they departed for the night.


End file.
